The present invention relates to roller conveyers, and relates more particularly to a liftable roller conveyer which has a liftable conveyer section that can be smoothly lifted from the fixed conveyer section, or set into engagement with the power drive of the fixed conveyer section for carrying things from the fixed conveyer section.
Roller conveyers have been extensively used in factories for conveying materials, products, etc. However, the installation of a roller conveyer will block up space to stop persons, trucks, etc. from passing through. In order to eliminate this drawback, roller conveyers with liftable conveyer sections have been developed. The liftable conveyer sections of regular roller conveyers are commonly operated by hand. There are roller conveyers equipped with a respective power drive controlled to lift the respective liftable conveyer section. However, the installation of such a power drive greatly complicates the structure of the roller conveyers and increases their manufacturing cost. When a liftable conveyer section is designed to be operated by hand, compression springs are commonly installed to facilitate the movement of the liftable conveyer section. However, during the return stroke of the liftable conveyer section, the operator must carefully lower the liftable conveyer section, or the liftable conveyer section will fall, causing a loud noise or damaging the mechanism of the conveyer. Furthermore, because the liftable conveyer section can be lifted from the fixed conveyer section, it is difficult to transmit the driving power of the power drive from the fixed conveyer section to the rollers of the liftable conveyer section. Therefore, an auxiliary power drive is needed to drive the rollers of the liftable conveyer section.